Total Chaos: Chapter 5: New Girl
by Alona
Summary: PG13 for some bad wprds, and some making out, not too much. Some twists here! and Draco/Harry problem is partially resolved. I changed teh anem from Something New ot Total Choas! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!This one is a bit depressing-i have strep thro


Total Chaos: Chapter 5: New Girl

_"Pregnant?!"_ Karen, Hermione's mother said. She dropped the phone, and her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted, and fell onto the floor.

"Karen? Who's pregnant? Karen!" Richard, Hermione's father, rushed over to his fainted wife, and set her on the couch. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" he asked.

"Dad?"

"Hermione!? You - you - _you're pregnant?"_ Richard felt a rush of emotions, some were fright, some anger, some even a little sadness, but most of all, he felt anger. Hermione felt totally helpless on the other line of the phone. She knew her father would act this way. That's why she had asked for her mother.

"Uh. . .Yeah."

"WHAT?! This is an outrage!!! My _16 year old_ daughter has not been impregnated by some - some- some filthy little wizard!" Richard was practically screaming.

"He's not filthy! How dare you call him that! It was an accident! It is as much my fault as it is his! I was willing! I didn't stop him! And I'm in love with him!" Hermione seemed close to tears, now. 

_"Richard!"_ Karen had awoken just as Richard had started to say some nasty curse words about Ron. _"Do not_ talk that way! Hermione is keeping that child! We need to support her as much as possible, now! Hermione dear?" Karen had wrenched the phone from Richard's hand.

"Ye - yes?" Hermione was crying now.

"It'll be okay. You keep the baby if you want to. I'll support you the entire way! Shhh. . .Don't cry! It'll be okay! Why don't you call me later? Go get some sleep?" Karen said, soothingly.

"Okay."

"I love you. Do what your heart desires, and call me alter. Bye, honey." 

"Love you, too. Bye."

***************************************

Hermione dropped the phone, and turned around, crying into Harry's chest. Some residents of Hogsmeade looked at them, mainly because Hermione was crying, but also because she had been using a telephone.

"Shhhh. . ." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Hermione and rocking her gently from side to side. "It'll be okay. You're mother is happy for you. She's glad for you! Hermione, please, calm down!" Hermione had gone into hysterics.

"I - I do e - everything I - I can t - to p - please him! He said h -h - he expected most from m - me! And - And I let h - him down! Harry! S - Save me!" Hermione was only still standing because of Harry's holding her up.

"Don't worry! You deserve a break from being perfect! Highest grades for 6 years! Damn, Hermione, I couldn't do that for a year if I really wanted to!" Hermione looked up at him.

"You really believe in me, don't you? You really believe I can get through this?"

"Of course I do! Of all people to end up getting pregnant at your age, you're the girl I'd have pictured handling it best! Its okay. Lets get some butterbeer." Harry hugged Hermione close to him as they walked towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Hello, Harry!" Rita Skeeter, a woman with a square - set jaw, curly blonde hair, and a pair of midnight blue robes with little silver stars and moons on them stood there, an evil smile on her face.

"Wha-?"

"Oh, Harry! Its that retched Skeeter woman! What if she finds out about me and-" Harry covered her mouth, and sat her down in a chair. She caught his drift and shut up, and didn't move.

"So, how are you!? I haven't seen you in such a long time! Why, you've grown so much! And is this your girlfriend? Isn't that _Hermione Granger?!_ Why, I knew it would happen!"

_"NO,_ Hermione is _not_ my girlfriend!" Harry said, angrily.

"Well! How very arrogant you've gotten!" Rita Skeeter said. "And, I'm going to have a full report on the story about Mrs. Granger's pregnancy with you!" Rita Skeeter laughed. Hermione turned deathly pale.

"She's not pregnant with _me!" _Harry said very angrily. "She isn't even _pregnant!_ She's only 16!" Hermione stood suddenly, her face angry.

"Who says that I'm pregnant?! Not Harry, me or especially not you! I am not pregnant! I am only 16 years old! You have no clue what kind of a disgrace to the family that would be?! I would get beaten brutally! Now why don't you stop ferreting around and go sniff someone's ass?" Hermione walked out of the three Broomsticks, fuming. Rita Skeeter looked highly embarrassed, taken aback, and offended. She blushed and scoffed.

"'Bout time you took someone who's smarter than you's advice!" Harry said, and marched after Hermione.

"Rotten, filth - eating muggle born! Probably couldn't curse an ant if she wanted to!" Rita Skeeter said, and walked out, everyone staring after her.

*******************************

"Draco, I can't. I. . .I just cant."

"Alona, please, please!" Draco pleaded.

"No! Don't make this any harder, please!" Alona was so near tears it was amazing she wasn't sobbing. Draco stood then.

"You don't love me, do you? You'd rather have Potter than you would me, wouldn't you?" Draco asked, or more stated, sadly.

"I love you, I - I really do! I swear, Draco! Please -"

"No! Don't talk to me unless you absolutely have to! Go fall in love with Potter!" Draco stomped out of the room. Alona suddenly felt so empty, so alone, so guilty. She had told him no, she had told him _no._ She had turned him down. She looked at her ring finger, upon which a beautiful sapphire ring had been placed. Tears welled in her eyes, and it dawned on her.

_I was the only real person who has loved him. He really loved me, and I really love him, and I said no. His silver-blonde hair, his shimmery eyes. The way they swirled around when he was angry. Why? Why? What did I do? What have I done? I'm a horrid person! Nobody has every loved him like that, and I said no._

Alona broke down into choked sobs, her shoulders shaking so violently that she ended up on the floor in a heap. Luckily, someone walked by, and led her away before she could pass out from shortness of breath. 

"Who're you?" Alona asked, after she had calmed down a little. She found she was on a bed, somewhere, and she was definitely not in her normal clothing. She looked down at herself, and she was wearing a blue nightgown, thin straps with that silky effect to it. She looked around, and saw she was in a nicely decorated room, with a huge king - sized bed. "Uhh. . ."

"It is about time you've awoken." Albus Dumbledore said, smiling at her. She gasped.

"Headmaster Dumbledore? What am I doing here?" Alona asked, forgetting Draco momentarily.

"Well, you were sobbing pretty hard in that empty classroom, so just before you passed out, I brought you here, and laid you down." Alona gasped.

_"Draco!"_ she felt her eyes fill with tears again, but she kept calm. "Can I go now?" Alona asked, as politely as she could.

"Of course. And feel free to talk about anything with me."

"Okay." Alona slipped some robes on over the gown, and walked to her dorm room. Someone already occupied it. Only one.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Hermione sat up in bed and rubbed her red, irritated eyes.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione sighed.

"I just met up with Rita Skeeter, and she found out I was pregnant. Now the entire Wizarding World will know the girl most unlikely to be pregnant so early on is actually pregnant!" Hermione sighed shakily. "You?"

"I just got asked to marry someone, but I turned them down. I realized I hurt them greatly, and now I feel horrible."

"Who!?" Hermione's eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Draco," Alona muttered.

"Come again?"

"Draco."

"Oh, oh my."

**********************************************

"Hermione! Come eat dinner!" Ron's voice echoed up to the girls' dorms. Hermione put a sweater and jeans on and, after slipping robes on, she walked down to Ron, who led her to dinner.

"Alona?" Harry knocked on the girls' dorms door, and slipped in. Alona sat on her bed, in the dark room. It was cloudy out in the afternoon on an October day. The curtains were drawn, and it felt like rain. "Alona?"

"What?" She was wearing a blue nightgown, the same one as before, and her hair was messy, and she looked horrible. Harry sat down next to her.

"Coming to dinner?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. . ."

"Please?"

"Okay. I'll be down, soon. Go on without me."

"Okay. Hope to see you soon." Harry got up and left. He nor anybody else knew about Draco. She got up off her bed and got into the shower. After she got out of the shower, she French braided her blonde hair, and put on a T - shirt and jeans , slipped her robes on and headed down to dinner.

******************************

"Is Alona coming?" Hermione asked Harry as he sat down.

"She's cleaning up; she said she was."

"I don't blame her for not wanting to come down."

"Why?"

"Well, didn't she tell you?" Hermione asked.

"Tell us what?" Ron said.

"Draco asked her to marry him." Harry dropped his fork with a clatter, and Ron choked on some potatoes.

_"What?"_ Harry said.

"She said no, but she feels so bad." Hermione said. Harry looked over at Draco's usual spot at the Slytherin table. _He isn't there. Great._

Alona walked in, then, and quickly walked over to her normal spot between Harry and Hermione. Harry watched her. Ron looked away, and seemed for some reason embarrassed.

"What?" Alona snapped.

"Well, why didn't you tell me about Malfoy asking you to marry him?" Harry asked irritably. He was obviously offended by Alona's little trust in him.

"Because. I need to believe it before I go telling everybody." Alona ate a cracker, but didnt eat anything else.

"Would you have said yes, had it not been for me?" Harry then asked, very seriously. Alona looked at him.

"Are you asking if I love you?"

"No, just if you would have said yes if I wasn't part of your life."

"Of course not. I'm only 16. My father would kill me." Alona stood up, then. The look on her face was complete terror. _"Oh, God, no!"_ she raced out of the Great Hall, looking frantic.

"Alona!" Harry yelled, and ran after her. Hermione and Ron followed.

*************************************

__

He's probably going to kill himself! I just know it! It will be all my fault! God, Alona what did you do!? Alona's mind raced, chasing thoughts around her head. Just as she turned a corner, she ran into something hard.

**__**

SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**********************************

Alona opened her eyes, and saw green eyes staring down at her.

"Alona?"

"Wha-? What did I hit?"

"Me!" an unfamiliar voice said. Alona sat up and looked across from her, only to see a girl she didn't recognize. She had layered hickory hair, green eyes, and a Southern accent. Her hair fell in different lengths around her face, as part of it was up in a messy, tiny bun on her head.

"Who're you?"

"Novalee. Novalee Finestra. Nice ta meet ya too!" she said, getting up. She looked very unorganized, and sighed, as she reached down to help Alona up, but Alona didn't reach for it. She took the offer back, and turned to Harry. 

"So, I s'pose you're in Gryffindor. Since you're the all famous Harry Potter."

"Yes." Harry had taken a liking to this girl, she didn't get too over - excited about anything or too under - excited. "What house are you in?"

"The one, the only, Slytherin!" she said, acting like he had one something form a game show. Harry laughed.

"You're not half bad for a Slytherin." Alona saw the look forming in his eyes - _No._

"C'mon! I have a bad feeling about something!" Alona walked around Novalee with a look of pure hatred on her face, and took off running.

"Excuse me, I have a. . .Woman to catch." Harry smiled at Novalee, and winked, as he turned and jogged away, after Alona.

"So, you two couple?" she asked, cutting her sentence short on purpose. 

"Yes." Ron looked at Hermione, wondering why she answered so fast. "And expecting child." Ron said, and Novalee smiled.

"Congratulations!" Novalee said. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, but we have to catch. . .her." Novalee smiled.

"Don' worry. I'll be okay. I'm gonna go settle anyway. Then, I'm gonna do some reading in the Library about this Hogwarts school. See ya later!"

"But! Where did you come from?"

"Durmstrang! I just don' take in their French accent! And I'm a 6th year! Be seein' yous!" and she was gone. Hermione and Ron started running again.

"Damn, wish I had that body!" Hermione said as she ran with Ron.

"Shut up, Hermione!"

**************************************

"Draco? Are you here? Damnit, Draco! Are you okay?!" Alona had tears glistening in her eyes as she searched the Astronomy tower office.

"What do you want?"

"Draco! No!" Alona froze, upon seeing what she was seeing. Draco was sitting on the railing of the balcony. Harry slid up next to Alona, his shoes carrying him a little farther than he intended them to. Ron and Hermione appeared on Alona's other side.

"You don't love me. What's the point anymore? I love you, but you don't love me! That is pathetic!" Draco sighed, and scooted himself closer to the edge.

"So," a pretty cool voice said. "You're the famous Draco Malfoy who's in love with Alona, who's in love with both Harry and Draco?" Draco and everybody turned, and saw Novalee standing in the entrance to the towers, her hands on her hips. Draco suddenly looked weird, like he was having some kind of DeaJaVou((I know its spelled wrong!)).

"You look. . .Familiar. . ." Draco said.

"I don' know why. I never saw you before." she said, in her cool toned voice. Alona looked angry at the fact that she showed up. Harry wrapped his arm around Alona's waist as Novalee walked towards Draco. The wind blew his silvery hair across his face, and his robes flew open, revealing a plain T - shirt that actually shown that Draco had some muscle.

"You. . .I know you. . ." Draco stared at her, and she stared at him. Her eyes seemed different, she seemed more kind, some how, more un-like herself.

"Draco, get off that balcony, and come to safety. For Alona's sake." her voice hadn't changed, still cool and slick. Draco sighed, and slid off the balcony, and onto the firm ground. Alona sighed in relief.

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired." Ron said, after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm tired, too."

"You need the sleep more than all of us, Hermione, dear. Off we go." Ron lead Hermione away after their goodnights were said.'

"Lets go. . ." Harry whispered into Alona's ear. She suddenly felt relieved as Harry led her away. 

She felt light, and felt so fluttery. She stopped Harry after they closed the balcony doors. She brought her lips to Harry's, and he felt it, too. She slipped her arms into his, or around his back, or his neck, she didnt quite know. He had a hand on her waist, and he forced his lips upon hers with more force. It almost hurt, but it felt more like Heaven. She didnt know what to think, and neither did he. Alona's knees gave out, and she clutched Harry, and Harry back up a couple steps. Little did they know, but Draco and Novalee were watching them.

"She used to love me like that. She used to need me. . .Used to want me. . .feel me," Draco sounded so sad. He didn't know Novalee was staring at him. _I think I want you like that. . ._Without any notice, she kissed Draco's lips, though she didn't make it last, he got the point.

"Me?" Draco asked. Novalee opened the doors all the way, and Harry noticed, and pulled his lips form Alona's.

"Er. . .Novalee."

"I'm going to the common room."

"Wait!" Harry said, sitting up, Alona sliding out of his lap.

"Is it. . .Me?" Novalee smiled a little.

"No. . .Thank you for asking." she turned around, and walked away. Harry looked back towards Draco.

"What-?"

"Don't ask." Draco walked away, in the direction Novalee had. Alona turned Harry's face back towards hers.

"We have classes tomorrow!" Harry said, and stood. Alona understood, and stood as well. Harry brought Alona close to him, though.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. . .Do you love me?"

"More than anything." They kissed one more time before stumbling into their common room and going their separate ways.

*************************************

_"I think I love you like that. . ."_

"I need you. . ."

"She used to need me like that. . ."

"Who says you need her?"

"I wish she still needed me like that. . ."

"What about me?"

"You?"

"Me?"

"She's blonde. Is that it?"

"I like brunettes better."

"Do you love me?"

"What is love?"

"Who really knows?"

"I dunno. Potter and Markson."

"You loved Alona, didn't you?"

"I'm sure it'll work out."

"I hate promises."

"Do you love me?"

************************************

A/N: I know that last part is kind of confusing! It'll come together next chapter! IM NOT WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS I GET MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!


End file.
